Power supplies are typically used with electronic circuits. These devices provide the electronic circuits with voltage and current needed for proper operation. In most systems, many circuit packs or modules are powered from a common power supply. The circuit packs or modules each include a functional circuit that performs a specific function within the system. These functional circuits draw current from the power supply in order to perform their specified function.
Conventionally, a power supply can provide at most a specified amount of current. Unfortunately, as a system evolves over time, its current and voltage requirements might also change. In some instances, this may mean that the power supplies used in prior generations of the system may not be able to provide sufficient current for later generations of the system. Thus, it is often necessary when modifying a system to replace existing power supplies with new power supplies that can deliver sufficient current for the new system. This increases the costs associated with upgrading an electronic system.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method for providing sufficient current from a power supply when system requirements change.